1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a valve which is particularly adapted for use as a backflow safety valve for a therapy pool or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In therapy pool installations of the type now in use, an air supply pipe extends around the pool through which air is circulated to operate a plurality of whirlpool jet outlets by venturi action. Air is circulated through the air pipe by an air blower. It is sometimes possible for water to enter the air pipe from the jet outlets. This is likely to occur if one or particularly more than one of the jet outlets should become blocked either intentionally or inadvertently. In such instances, the water pressure will force water into the air supply pipe because the normal water outlet is blocked.
Persons using the therapy pools are sometimes inclined to place their hands or bodies against the jet outlets and may thereby block them intentionally or inadvertently. In such case, water is forced into the air supply pipe and is likely to travel along the pipe to the air blower, which it will damage.